1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a repair line framework of liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display panel has a lower substrate made from a glass. The lower substrate has a plurality of pixel circuits, a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines formed thereon. Each pixel receives a corresponding control signal (that is, a scan signal and a pixel voltage) via a corresponding scan line and a corresponding data line to display an image. That is, the scan lines, the data lines and the pixel circuits form a display region on the lower substrate.
Besides, the lower substrate has a plurality of repair lines disposed thereon. The repair lines are also called “rescue lines”. Part of the repair lines is formed on the lower substrate and crossed over the scan lines and the data lines are used as a substitute circuit when open circuit occurs to the above scan lines or the data lines. That is, the control signal is transmitted to the corresponding pixel via one of the repair lines. However, when the development of the liquid crystal display panel is headed towards large-scaled products, such as large-scaled liquid crystal TV, the routing path of the repair line will increase accordingly. When the routing length of the repair line increases, the control signal will have higher impedance when transmitted to the repair line. In terms of large-scaled liquid crystal display panels, how to reduce signal attenuation of the repair line and maintain the manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal apparatus have become an imminent challenge to the panel industry.